The Truth
by kaycee5658
Summary: Edward and Bella are bestfriends and Bella's dad left she was 13 and she hasn't seen him since and she hates her mom because it's her mom's fault she can't see her dad. Bella found out that night she is in love with Edward. Does he feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

_Alright this is my 2__nd__ fan fiction and my first one I decided I didn't like how it was going so I stopped. But I have the full intention of finishing this one. Now this is a very basic best friend one because I can relate because everyone says my best friend is in love with me and I want to write a story about it and last fan fiction I brought my actual life into the story this time I'm not because I learned that if I don't solve a problem and put it in my story then it can't be solved so here is The Truth._

_Chapter song: Daddy's little girl by Frankie J._

_A/N: I'm just going to do a flashback of where Bella knew where she was in love with Edward._

**Age 13**

**NO! This can't happen to me. This just can't happen! We're supposed to be a family! Not 2 different Families! That was all that was going through my head while I was sitting in the corner of my room listening to my parents fight downstairs. There where crashes from pictures falling down because they were hitting the walls. This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me. My parents have been fighting more and more lately and I know that tonight if my daddy leaves he's not coming back unless he gets the house in the divorce. I just couldn't handle this on my own so I decided to text my best friend Edward.**

**Hey can you come to my house? –B**

**Yeah. Why? –E**

**My parents are fighting again and I can't handle this. –B**

**Oh. Okay I'll be there in 5. –E**

**Okay. –B**

**True to his word Edward was climbing into my window five minutes later.**

"**Hey." He whispered**

"**H...Hey" I couldn't even say a complete sentence without sobbing.**

**Edward just took me into his arms and started rocking back and forth. Knowing that I needed the comfort I layer my head on his chest letting the sobs take over me.**

"**I love my dad to much for him to leave me." I stated.**

"**I know. Everything will be alright by tomorrow it's just another fight. Charlie and Renne know how much it would hurt you for either one to leave." He said with confidence. I pulled away and looked into his piercing green eyes and saw fear, confidence, depression, and something else that I couldn't name.**

**But before I could have time to decipher it I heard someone stomping their way up the stairs**

"**Hurry! Hide in the closet." I whispered but before I could finish he was already on his way to the closet.**

**I wiped my eyes and ran over to my bed. I layed down just before my door opened. My dad walked in and left the light off.**

"**Bella?"**

"**Yeah dad?"**

"**I'm sorry but I need to go and stay in a motel tonight but I promise you I'll be back tomorrow morning."**

"**Alright daddy but please come back tomorrow because I love you too much to be able to handle you gone any more than tonight.**

"**I know sweetie I love you to but I want you to have this before I go to make my promise official." He handed me the cross he always wore.**

"**Oh dad. You don't have to give me this."**

"**I know but I need you to have it." He whispered solemnly his voice shaky like he was going to cry.**

"**Alright I love you Daddy I'll see you tomorrow." I whispered.**

"**I love you too sweetie." He whispered and kissed my forehead.**

**He silently walked out and shut my door and then Edward came out of my closet.**

"**He's not coming back." I whispered doubtfully.**

"**Of course he will Bella. He loves you too much to break a promise to you."**

**I didn't answer just sat up on my bed and reached up to turn on my light and I handed Edward the cross to put on me. He put the cross on me and I looked down at it. It fell just before my chest. **A/N cross on my profile.

**I layed back down after turning off the light again and Edward stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do or where to go. I just patted the bed next to me and lifted up the covers. He slowly walked over as if he was cautious about how I would react. But I just waited until he kicked off his shoes and layed down. Eventually he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer taking up barely any space on my queen size bed.**

"**Edward please stay tonight." I whispered turning around laying my head on his chest.**

"**Alright." He mumbled almost asleep.**

**I drifted to sleep that night knowing two things. First, my dad wasn't coming back tomorrow and second, I was in love with my best friend.**

_3 years later_

_BPOV_

_**Beep, beep, beep, beeeeep. My alarm kept going off. I reached over and hit the snooze button. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and stretched before going into the bathroom and doing my morning routine and then turning on my straightener and going downstairs to eat breakfast.**_

_**Today I am a sophomore in high school and I'm not that excited about it.**_

_**I sighed and got up just as I heard my mom coming down the stairs to have breakfast.**_

"_**Good morning sweetie." She said cheerfully**_

_**I just waved at her not wanting to talk to her. 3 years ago my father left one night promising to return the next day and my mother saw him at the door and told him that he could never come back again and filed a restraining order against him and told him that he couldn't see me again. And I never forgave her for that because she took my father away from me.**_

_**When I got upstairs I put on my black skinnies, My white studded belt, my TWLOHA t-shirt, and my cross that I wear every day that my dad gave to me.**_

_**I went back into the bathroom and straightened my hair and pushed my side bangs over so I could put on my eyeliner and drew 3 stars by my eye (that is my signature what I'm basically known for) and then pushed my bangs over my left eye again. I walked back into my room and heard my phone vibrate and read the new text.**_

_A/N Bold: Edward __**Regular: Bella**_

_Hey do you want a ride to school?_

_**Yeah that'd be good.**_

_Alright. Have you talked to Renne today?_

_**No I just don't feel like it today. Can you be here in 10?**_

_Alright I was just asking. And I'm here now can you let me in?_

_**I walked downstairs and opened the door. Before I could even look at Edward he hugged me and we stayed like that for a few minutes until I reluctantly pulled away and went to go put on my converse.**_

"_**So I brought the Harley so you can drive it later if you want."**_

"_**Awesome! I wish I could have a Harley." He smirked at that.**_

"_**We all know you do." He laughed**_

"_**Yeah, yeah, Yeah." I waved him off.**_

_**I walked outside with my backpack and went over to his Harley. I reached and got my helmet. Edward did the same and I got on and put my arms around his waist. He waited a minute and I was about to ask what the problem was but he just went and drove to school.**_

_**The ride was silent but neither one of us talked a lot but we both loved to talk to each other.**_

_**When we got to school we looked at each other's schedule and saw that we had every class together. I'm not surprised we were always at the same level and Edward's parents always say they want us in every class together and will pay for it if they have to. Edward is rich and I'm just another kid.**_

"_**Hey Eddie!"**_

_**We both cringed and simultaneously turned back and saw the 2 people we never wanted to see again.**_

_Alright I would write a lot more but I'm about to pass out so I'll write more tomorrow and I hope you review and yeah bye lol._

_-Kaycee5658 _


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so for this chapter I really just want it to be an actual best friend chapter. So I'm going to make it fun. Also I'm not going to make Tanya a really bad person in this story because I feel a lot of other people already do that when in the real book Tanya isn't a threat Bella just worries about it._

_Chapter song: best Friend by toybox._

_BPOV_

_**We turned around and saw Lauren and Jessica standing there. Edward had dated both of them for a total of a week and ever since they've thought they've had a chance with him. I rolled my eyes and looked at Edward.**_

_**His eyes were pleading and behind his back he was holding up the number 3 which was the plan we had where we acted like we were going out.**_

_**I sighed and whispered "You so owe me." Into his ear. He just nodded and put his arm around my waist.**_

"_**Hello Lauren, Jessica." He nodded.**_

"_**Hey Eddie we were just wondering if you wanted to come to my party this Friday it would be so much fun if you came." Lauren said trying to sound seductive but sounded like she was choking.**_

"_**Well no matter how fun that sounds I already have plans with my girlfriend." He pulled me a little closer and kissed my temple.**_

"_**What this little emo. She doesn't deserve you and I'm sure you would have much more fun with us anyways." She sneered.**_

"_**No I'm pretty sure I'm going to have more fun with Bella." He said confidently.**_

_**With that said I just started to walk away with him leaving them there to gape at us.**_

"_**God that was close thanks Bella."**_

"_**Whatever you still owe me." I grumbled.**_

"_**Oh I already know how I'm going to make this up to you." He said confidently.**_

"_**Oh and how would that be?" I was intrigued now.**_

"_**Oh just a little game I like to call LAZER TAG!" He said smiling brightly.**_

"_**AWESOME!" I laughed at how retarded we could be sometimes.**_

"_**So can you come over today?" I asked already knowing the answer.**_

"_**Yeah I don't even know why you ask I always come over there anyways or you come over to my house." He said in a duh tone.**_

_**I just shook my head and smiled. We walked to first period together and chose the desk at the back corner of the room. Edward and I like to stay away from everyone else and keep to ourselves. We were talking silently when a small girl who was pixie like sat right in front of us and turned towards us.**_

"_**HI! I'm Alice." She was very bubbly that much I could tell.**_

"_**I'm Bella and this is Edward." I pointed to Edward and he waved slightly.**_

"_**Why are you guys sitting by yourselves?"**_

_**This time Edward spoke, "We like to keep to ourselves it's easier than having a lot of people wanting to be your friend or bothering you." He said politely.**_

"_**Oh well I'm new this year along with my brother, my best friends, and my best friends brother." She stated**_

"_**Oh well welcome to Forks Washington."**_

"_**Thanks." She was about to continue but the teacher came in just then.**_

_**Class was the same as every first day of school. You get to know each other and learn what the class is about.**_

_**Class zoomed past along with all of my other classes. We met Alice's Friends and brother. Emmet was huge and funny I could see him being like a Teddy bear, Her 2 best friends Tanya and Rosalie I could see that they were very beautiful but they didn't try to be slutty and show everything off they were both very nice and I could tell I would like both of them, and Jasper Rosalie's brother has a southern accent and you could see he cared about his sister and more importantly Alice. I wondered if they were together.**_

_**At lunch all of us sat together and to say it was different was an understatement. **_

_**This was one of the first times Edward and I sat with other people at lunch the only other times were before we were 13 and when he went out with Lauren and Jessica.**_

"_**Oh by the way we're going to play lazer tag today you guys should come it would be fun." I stated.**_

"_**Oooohhhhh that sounds so much fun!" We all laughed at how excited Alice was that very moment.**_

"_**So Bella I heard that you and Edward were going out?" Tanya asked shyly. You could see that she had a crush on Edward but I don't think that she would hurt me by dating him.**_

_**I blushed and looked down, "Um no we're not going out we just act like it so Jessica and Lauren will leave Edward alone." I mumbled hiding my face into Edwards shoulder. He laughed and wrapper his arm around my shoulders.**_

"_**Excuse me I have to go to the bathroom." I mumbled.**_

_**When I was in the bathroom I took a few deep breaths before I saw Alice, Rosalie, and Tanya all come in.**_

"_**Okay spill girl." Alice stated.**_

"_**I don't know what you're talking about." I said innocently.**_

"_**Bull. You know exactly what I'm talking about. What was going on out there with Edward?"**_

"_**Nothing." I lied.**_

"_**You're a terrible liar anybody can see that you're in love with him."**_

"_**Shh be quiet I don't want anyone to know that." I whispered looking around paranoid**_

"_**Aha I knew it!" Alice basically shouted.**_

_**Tanya just smiled and patted my back.**_

"_**He loves you to I can see it in the way he looks at you." She whispered into my ear.**_

_**I just shook my head knowing that it wasn't true no matter how much I wanted it to be true.**_

_**When we walked out the boys were joking and throwing pieces of food at each other and then it happened like it was in slow motion. **_

_**Emmett threw a piece of pizza at Edward who ducked and the pizza hit a jock who turned around and Emmett pointed to a random kid who was sitting at the table next to us and the jock threw some mashed potatoes at the kid and Emmett yelled "FOOD FIGHT!"**_

_**Once that was said everyone was throwing food and all of us flipped over the table and used it as a shield since we were already in the corner so none of us could get hit but then some food flew into Alice's hair and I laughed at her.**_

_**Big mistake.**_

_**She reached and got some food and threw it on my head. I screeched and everyone else laughed so I grabbed a ketchup bottle and squirted it on all of them now we all started having our own mini food fight behind the table.**_

_**Eventually the food fight was still going on but we all decided to leave and go get a teacher so we didn't get in trouble.**_

_**Even if we started it they wouldn't know they would think we were the good kids for telling the adult.**_

_**After we did that we all got cleaned up in the bathroom and went to our next class. This was the one of the two classes that Edward and I had alone with none of our friends with us.**_

"_**So are you excited for lazer tag?" I asked nudging him in the arm feeling the electricity I always felt with him in my arm.**_

"_**Oh you know it. I need to get you back for getting ketchup in my hair. I mean look at this! This is going to take weeks to get out completely." He said holding up his ketchup covered hair.**_

_**But he looked to funny that I had to laugh at him and then I couldn't stop laughing.**_

"_**Y...you...Look…looked. Like….a…a…gir… girl." I managed to choke out between laughs.**_

_**Eventually he started laughing with me and we were having a laughing fit with each other holding on to one another for support so we didn't fall down.**_

_**Eventually all of our laughter died down and the whole class was staring at us.**_

_**I just blushed and looked down.**_

_**The teacher cleared his throat "Well now that that is over with welcome to class everyone." He smiled.**_

_**I could tell this would be one of my favorite classes this year because the teacher is awesome and I am alone with Edward for a whole hour and a half.**_

_**Edward and I passed notes all period talking about the randomest things. **_

_**I love being at school though because at home there is a lot of tension between my mom and I and I can't really act as free because I hardly ever talk to her.**_

_**The next two periods were boring and then all of us met outside of the school.**_

"_**Alright well I think that Edward and Bella should ride together, us girls and then Emmett and Jasper can ride together." Alice stated.**_

_**We all nodded and went to our cars. Before we even got to the Harley Edward knew what I was thinking.**_

"_**No Bella you can't drive my Harley." He stated firmly. But I just gave him my puppy dog face and he tried to fight against it but eventually he gave in and I did a fist pump in the air which in return made him laugh.**_

_Alright well I really just don't want to write the whole lazer tag situation right now so I'm going to go watch forensic files. Review?_


End file.
